king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pot of Love
锅爱轮 (Guō ài lún, meaning Pot Love Wheel'''https://www.bilibili.com/video/av60431573, also referred to as '''Pot of Love) was a Chinese competitor robot which fought in Season 2 of King of Bots. A full-body spinner entered by the father-and-son Li team, it was initially selected by Tu Ziya to fight near the end of the second episode. Facing Earth Shovel, Pot of Love fought well, landing numerous hits on its opponent and surviving to a Judges’ decision, despite losing its shell towards the closing stages. However, it would lose the decision to Earth Shovel, and was relegated to a four-way rumble which was ultimately won by Po Feng, knocking Pot of Love out of the competition. Design Pot of Love was a four-wheel drive, brown and black robot armed with a full-body spinner. The spinner took the form of a slanted shell concealing the entire chassis, with two welded teeth at the base of the shell for striking and potentially causing significant damage to opponents. The top of Pot of Love’s shell featured a large basketball graphic, as well as a white indicator on top to help the team identify the robot’s position when mobile. However, while the robot boasted a strong offence and thick armor, it could not self-right, which led to its second loss in the competition. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) Pot of Love made its first appearance in Episode 2 of Season 2, where it was briefly considered by Emma Dumont as her opponent against Iron Barbie and Twin Panthers in the episode’s second three-way melee. Despite being recommended as one of the best robots remaining in the pits at the time, and attempts by the team to persuade her to select it, Dumont ultimately chose White Tiger Guardian at the last minute, initially denying Pot of Love a chance to fight. Pot of Love remained available for Tao Shen and Tu Ziya ahead of their next head-to-head battle. Ziya ultimately selected it after consulting her fellow celebrity team captains during the selection process, allowing Pot of Love to face Shen and his chosen machine, Earth Shovel. Pot of Love began the battle tentatively, getting its shell up to speed while Earth Shovel approached it from the other side of the arena. Darting a short distance out of the red corner, it was briefly lifted into the air by Earth Shovel, but hit the side of To The Future’s machine upon landing, causing sparks to fly and Earth Shovel to be sent into a half-spin. However, the same hit also caused Pot of Love to recoil into a grinder; a piece of debris flew as it bounced off the grinder and flipped violently onto its side. After several seconds, Pot of Love stabilized itself, landing upright, only to be launched into the air by another ram from Earth Shovel. Landing in the top-left corner, Pot of Love was quickly rounded up by Earth Shovel; however, it threw Earth Shovel into the spikes as the latter drove into its shell again. Pot of Love recoiled into another set of spikes beneath its team’s control area, at which point its shell suddenly stopped rotating. This left Pot of Love vulnerable as it hesitated, then was pursued by Earth Shovel, which threw Pot of Love a full 360 degrees. Pot of Love attempted to evade Earth Shovel again, only to be thrown onto the top of a grinder mount. It escaped by driving off the mount and wobbling sideways on its now-reactivated shell, dodging Earth Shovel and eventually landing on its wheels once more. Seconds lapsed before Pot of Love was rammed and deflected by Earth Shovel twice more, the second time into the spikes near the red corner. As it ricocheted away from the spikes, several washers and the position indicator sheared off the top of Pot of Love’s shell, causing the shell itself to be disabled. Despite losing the use of its weapon, Pot of Love drove into the flipper of Earth Shovel once more – this caused the shell to lift and separate from its chassis. Pot of Love continued to drive around in this state, amusing the commentators, audience and celebrities while surviving a few more rams from Earth Shovel. After narrowly avoiding a shove into a grinder, Pot of Love shot towards the blue corner, causing the shell to detach completely and be left sliding along the floor. This prompted more laughter as Pot of Love bravely rammed Earth Shovel a few more times, with both robots surviving for the full three minutes. Despite putting on an entertaining and competitive performance, the subsequent Judges’ decision ruled against Pot of Love, resulting in it being unable to join Tu Ziya’s team at this stage of the competition. Pot of Love was relegated to the Redemption Round, where it would need to win a four-way rumble against Fat-Head Fish, Po Feng and Twin Panthers in order to join a celebrity team. At the start of the battle, Pot of Love quickly reached top speed on its shell spinner, but it was instantly targeted by Twin Panthers, which itself had no working spinner in this battle. Pot of Love nevertheless threw plenty of sparks off the wedge of Twin Panthers while disorienting its own spinning motion, but Pot of Love also turned into the side of Twin Panthers to deliver a well-placed attack. Twin Panthers then delivered a head-on charge into Pot of Love, which sent it spinning through the air, but also cut the weapon belt of Twin Panthers' already broken drum spinner. This allowed Fat-Head Fish to make its first move of the battle, slowly swinging its hammer over and missing its target, but still brought its wedge into Pot of Love, which threw it against the arena wall and silenced its shell spinner. In general, Pot of Love took a long time to start moving again. Once Pot of Love could finally move, Po Feng broke its absence from the proceedings, and with a single shot, used its vertical spinner to overturn Pot of Love, instantly securing a KO on the weaponless machine. Pot of Love was counted out by the referee, and became the first to fall in the rumble ultimately won by Po Feng. As a result, Pot of Love was eliminated from King of Bots II. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record References Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots that have never won a battle